Awake
"Awake" is the eighth episode of Season Eleven and the 241st overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU hunts an unsub in Phoenix who is abducting victims and depriving them of their sleep. Also, Hotch and Garcia deal with the threat from an underground hitman group who have targeted the Dirty Dozen, a name Garcia realizes they are using to refer to her. Guest Cast *Akira Akbar - Daughter *Sandy Bainum - Karen Coleman *Guile Branco - Stephen Jackson *Tommy Dickie - Manager *Leah Garland - Doctor Pat Lewis *Troy Jones - Skull Tattoo Man *Lexy Kolker - Tatiana Taylor *William Langan - Lance Coleman *Todd Lowe - William Taylor *James Morosini - David Whitfield *Aisha Tyler - Doctor Tara Lewis *Gloria Votsis - Agent Debbie Webster *Danette Wilson - MotherCredited as "Woman" Referenced Criminals *Gary Lee Sampson Music *"You Are My Sunshine" by Leah Andreone Bookend Quotes *'Jennifer Jareau:' "You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind." — Mahatma Gandhi *'Jennifer Jareau:' "Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion of death." — Coco Chanel Trivia *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler, who portrays Reid, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 13th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. References 1108 Category:Season Eleven Episodes Category:Dirty Dozen Arc